


Shenanigans and Serious Talks

by ssswampert



Series: Robot Ryan AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssswampert/pseuds/ssswampert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Gavin managed to drop the Rooster Teeth glass he happened to be using and splash Ryan with the significant amount of water inside of it.</p><p>This time, Ryan was prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans and Serious Talks

**Author's Note:**

> THE IMPLIED/REFERENCED ABUSE TAG DOES NOT OCCUR WITHIN THE FANFIC ITSELF; IT IS ONLY REFERENCED IN PASSING AS A PAST EVENT.

Now that they knew Ryan was completely non-organic instead of only partially like they were, Michael and Gavin seemed to bump up the amount of times they pretended to spill a glass of water on him.

 

Every single time, Ryan could see it coming--there was usually an increase in poorly muffled giggles, an increase in the two leaning together to talk in tones low enough Ryan didn't bother adjusting his auditory input processor to be able to hear them, and an increase of glasses of water instead of cans of soda or Red Bull.

 

This time, Gavin managed to drop the Rooster Teeth glass he happened to be using and splash Ryan with the significant amount of water inside of it.

 

This time, Ryan was prepared.

 

He forced his vocal processor to let out a horrifying squeal like metal against metal, jerked, and went lax, head lolling.

 

"OH _GOD_ , I'VE BROKEN RYAN!" Gavin shrieked, scrambling towards the door of the office. Lindsay followed, trying to hide a smirk behind her phone as she filmed.

 

Ray looked up from his computer, eyebrows furrowed, and then got out of his chair and circled Michael, who was pale and looking visibly shaken, and Kdin, who was filming. "You done fucked shit up, son," he said.

 

"I fuckin' know that, asshole, you don't gotta tell me!" Michael snapped back, face starting to regain color in his rage. Ray put his hands up in a defensive gesture and backed himself towards Ryan.

 

He squatted and looked into the robot's face. When their eyes met, Ryan winked, and Ray had to hold back a laugh.

 

Gavin and Lindsay burst back in, Jack on their heels. Gavin was shouting as he pulled Jack along by the wrist. "HE'S-- WE GOT HIM WET, JACK, WE SPILLED WATER ON HIM--"

 

"WE!?" Michael interrupted. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WE!? _YOU_ WERE THE ONE THAT DROPPED YOUR STUPID GLASS!" He gestured at the glass still on the floor, remaining water starting to soak into the carpet.

 

Jack shook his head and set his mug of coffee on Ryan's desk. "I'll take a look at him," he said. The ginger shooed Ray away from the slightly damp robot and swiveled Ryan's chair so he could access the maintenance panel at the base of Ryan's skull. He flipped open the small door and started pressing test switches.

 

Ryan twitched a few times, let out a few squeals, and then a hollowish sounding, "I am model _RY-N-1280-PV_ , owned by--" what he said next was too metallic for the Ryan that the lads knew, "-- _Proprietor's name_. If lost, please return to _Proprietor's address_."

 

When Jack closed the panel and brushed his hands together, Ryan finally let himself burst into the giggles he'd been holding back. "I was fine the whole time, you two. My synth-skin is weather and waterproof, just like yours, remember?"

 

Michael let out a growl, stormed back to his desk, and jammed his headphones on his ears. He flipped off Lindsay, who was now giggling as well.

 

Gavin wailed some more and wrapped the robot in a hug. "I didn't break you! Ryan, you loon! You had us goin' in a bad way!"

 

Ryan kept laughing, and Ray joined him, doubling over from his spot on the floor. "Shenanigans episode two, fuckers!" Ryan declared, raising his hands victoriously.

 

-

 

It took a week or so for Ray to put together puzzle pieces he should have put together immediately. Why didn't Ryan have a companion if he was a 'Personal Version' robot?

 

He did the more socially acceptable of the two options he thought of to find out. Ray asked Ryan himself (that is, instead of googling it).

 

A lunch break where everyone else had left found Ryan and Ray relaxing on the couch in the office; Ryan was plugged in through the port on the left side of his lower back and leaning in a way so as not to crush the cord and Ray was leaned against him, enjoying the warmth radiating from the power core as it charged.

 

"So, when you pretended to break down after Gavin spilled the water on you and Jack tested your speech, how come you said that generic 'proprietor's name' shit instead of an actual name?"

 

Ryan shifted uncomfortably. "I do not usually specify."

 

"Oh," Ray replied, shrugging. "No big."

 

Ryan hesitated. "However, since it is you, and I do happen to have a significantly higher percentage of trust allocated to you instead of to, say, Gavin, I will tell you," he said.

 

Ray looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "You will?" he asked incredulously.

 

"I will," Ryan confirmed. He stretched an arm around the back of the couch and around Ray's shoulders. "Do you recall the debacle around four years ago about the Nonorganic Being taking their companion to law and being granted permission to live without a companion being required?"

 

"Yeah, dude, that was a huge deal. Everyone was talking about it." Ray settled into Ryan's side.

 

"I was that Nonorganic Being. My companion--their name and gender will remain completely confidential--was... not the best or most qualified to have a Nonorganic Being as a companion.

 

"What I was used for was not in my programming and how I was treated took much more programming to override. I needed an entirely new coat of synth-skin and several replacement parts, including a new audio output processor, a new charging port, a new limb, and several new chips and plating sections." Ryan sounded completely at ease discussing this, but Ray knew it was a trick with his vocal processor to keep his voice even.

 

"Holy shit, dude. Did they run you over with a car?" he snapped, straightening up in indignation. Ryan tilted his head.

 

"On one occasion, yes," he replied, letting out a huff of a laugh and reaching back with his free hand to unplug his charge cord.

 

"I was joking! Fuck them!" Ray yelped.

 

"I know." Ryan grinned and ruffled Ray's hair. "So was I."

 

The two lapsed into silence for a large chunk of the remaining lunch break (Ray pouting and Ryan being sympathetic towards Ray pouting) before Ray spoke up again. "So... you took them to court and won, huh? Good. Punk ass abusing bitch deserved it."

 

Ryan laughed. "That they did. They are now banned from owning a Nonorganic Companion--be it Personal Version like I am or otherwise--in the entirety of Travis County, Texas."

 

"I'm glad you're okay now, Rye," Ray admitted quietly.

 

Ryan gave Ray's shoulder a squeeze. "I am not completely able to consider myself under the category of 'okay', as it is with Organic Beings that have suffered abuse, but I am in better condition than I was previously." He paused, considering. "I'm also glad, Ray. I'm glad I could share this with you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the spacing is okay... I thought it looked too sparse, but taking out the extra line in between makes it look too squashed?  
> Also this is basically fresh from skype-to-ao3 so if there's any sort of grammar or spelling mistake, please let me know!


End file.
